militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
92nd Illinois Volunteer Mounted Infantry Regiment
The 92nd Regiment Illinois Volunteer Mounted Infantry was a mounted infantry regiment that served in the Union Army during the American Civil War. Service The 92nd Regiment Infantry Illinois Volunteers was organized at Rockford, Illinois, and mustered into the United States service September 4, 1862. It was composed of five companies from Ogle County, three from Stephenson County, and two from Carroll County. The regiment left Rockford, October 11, 1862, with orders to report to Gen. Wright, at Cincinnati, where it was assigned to Gen. Baird's Division. Army of Kentucky. It marched immediately into the interior of the State, and during the latter part of October was stationed at Mt. Sterling, to guard that place against rebel raids, and afterward at Danville, Kentucky. On the 26th of January, 1863, the regiment, with Gen. Baird's Division, was ordered to the Army of the Cumberland. Arriving at Nashville, the command moved to Franklin, Tennessee,and was engaged in the pursuit of the rebel Gen. Van Dorn. Advanced to Murfreesboro,and occupied Shelbyville, June 27. On July 5, the regiment was engaged in rebuilding a wagon-bridge over Duck River. The 92nd Illinois Infantry converted to mounted infantry on July 22, 1863 and rearmed with Spencer carbines. It then served as a part of Brigadier General John T. Wilder's Lightning Brigade.where it remained while Gen. Rosecrans had command. The regiment crossed the mountains at Dechard, Tennessee, and took part in the movements opposite and above Chattanooga,when it recrossed the mountains and joined Gen. Thomas at Trenton, Alabama. On the morning of the 9th of September, it was in the advance to Chattanooga, and participated in driving the rebels from Point Lookout, and entered the rebel stronghold, unfolding the Union banner on the Crutchfield House, and kept in pursuit of the rebels. At Ringgold, Georgia, it was attacked by a brigade of cavalry, under command of Gen. Forrest, and drove them from the town, killing and wounding a large number. During the Chickamauga battle, the regiment took part in Gen. Reynolds' Division of Gen.Thomas" Corps. In April, 1864, it was again at Ringgold, Georgia, doing picket duty. April 23, Capt. Scovil, with twenty-one men, was captured at Nickajack Gap, nine miles from Ringgold, and one man killed. Of the men thus taken prisoners, twelve were shot down, and six died of wounds, after being taken prisoners. The remainder were taken to Andersonville; and very few ever left that place, having died from the cruel treatment received there. From Ringgold, May 7, 1864 the regiment entered upon the Atlanta campaign and was assigned to Gen. Kilpatrick's command, and participated in the battles of Resaca, raid around Atlanta, Bethesda, Fleet River Bridge, and Jonesboro. The regiment lost, at Jonesboro, one-fifth of the men engaged. From Mount Gilead Church, west of Atlanta, October 1, the regiment moved, and took an active part in the operations against Hood's army. At Powder Springs it had a severe engagement, losing a large number of men, killed and wounded. The regiment then returned to Marietta, and participated in the various engagements and skirmishes in Sherman's march to the sea. At Swift Creek, North Carolina, Capt. Hawk, of Co. C, was severely wounded, losing a leg. The regiment, during its term of service, was in some forty battles and skirmishes. The regiment was mustered out at Concord, North Carolina on June 21, 1865 and discharged at Chicago, Illinois on July 10, 1865. The regiment's recruits were transferred to the 65th Illinois Volunteer Infantry Regiment on that date.(3) Total strength and casualties The regiment suffered casualties of 1 officer and 51 enlisted men who were killed in action or who died of their wounds, and 2 officers and 127 enlisted men who died of disease, for a total of 181 fatalities.http://www.civilwararchive.com/Unreghst/unilinf7.htm#92nd The Civil War Archive website after Dyer, Frederick Henry. A Compendium of the War of the Rebellion. 3 vols. New York: Thomas Yoseloff, 1959. Commanders *Colonel Smith D. Atkins - Mustered out with the regiment.http://www.rootsweb.com/~ilcivilw/f&s/092-fs.htm Illinois in the Civil War website after Illinois Adjutant General's muster rolls See also *List of Illinois Civil War Units *Illinois in the American Civil War Notes 3. http://www.archive.org/details/historyofstephen00west History of Stephenson County, Illinois by W. H. Tilden. Chicago: Western Historical Society, 1880.Page 885-886. Internet Archive, eBooks and Public Archive, Allen Public Library, Fort Wayne, Indiana. References *The Civil War Archive Category:Illinois Civil War regiments